


"Irish Sex God"

by torino10154



Series: HP_May_Madness 2017 [5]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Community: hp_may_madness, Established Relationship, Ficlet, Humor, M/M, Slash, Tattoos
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-05
Updated: 2017-05-05
Packaged: 2018-10-28 13:13:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10831995
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/torino10154/pseuds/torino10154
Summary: Day 5 prompts used: Seamus/Dean, Muggles, stigmatophilia (tattoo/piercing fetish)





	"Irish Sex God"

**Author's Note:**

> Day 5 prompts used: Seamus/Dean, Muggles, stigmatophilia (tattoo/piercing fetish)

Dean went with Seamus the first time he got a tattoo. Two shots of whisky calmed his nerves and Dean hanging on to Seamus's wand meant he didn't hex any of the Muggles in the tattoo parlour.

Seamus—ever subtle—opted for the Gryffindor crest on his left shoulder blade.

Dean thought that would be the end of it but every few months Seamus got the itch to get another tattoo. 

Celtic knots and shamrocks decorated his upper right arm. 

He had a lightning bolt on his left forearm that made Harry shake his head every time he saw it. 

There was even a phrase in Gaelic across his abdomen which Seamus claimed meant "Irish sex god" but Dean didn't believe it.

Initially, Dean wasn't sure how he felt about the brightly-coloured designs spreading one by one across Seamus's fair skin.

Now he had favourites. 

The Snitch on his lower back above the curve of his arse.

The tiny heart on his inner thigh just where it met his torso. 

"What's this one, then?" Dean asked when Seamus pulled the bandage from his calf. 

He blinked, unable to believe his eyes. _Surely not._

"You got a football tattoo?"

"Not just any football tattoo, you daft wanker." Seamus grinned. "It's West Ham."

"I know it's West Ham," Dean said back. "You don't even _like_ football."

"It's not Quidditch," Seamus said, blushing, "but it's not so bad." 

If Dean hadn't already been in love with Seamus, that would have sealed the deal.

**Author's Note:**

> *Not saying I think of this guy as Seamus but he did come to mind to help inspire this wee ficlet. NSFW [Paddy Mcdonough, photo by Michael Stokes](https://www.instagram.com/p/BOK3IdMDmTt/?taken-by=paddymcdonough_)


End file.
